<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>night swimming by fullsunflower</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26710528">night swimming</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullsunflower/pseuds/fullsunflower'>fullsunflower</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:55:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>675</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26710528</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullsunflower/pseuds/fullsunflower</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Like clockwork, Soonyoung gets mean. Like clockwork, Wonwoo forgives him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeon Wonwoo &amp; Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>night swimming</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><br/>this is piss poor extrapolation using only 2 points of reference (<a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=enX6em-xjo4">x</a>, <a href="https://youtu.be/pwjophmb0Ag?t=98">x</a>) through snwu goggles.</p><p>WARNINGS:<br/>brief mention of pain, brief mention of vomiting. neither are explicit but please, please be careful.<br/></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s half-past midnight and the practice room is dense with heavy breaths.</p><p>Wonwoo’s on the ground, back flush against the cool hard wood. His legs are starting to lose feeling, poor circulation failing him once more. He’s panting too, but the action feels artificial. His lungs have given up hours ago.</p><p>Jeonghan’s sitting cross-legged next to him, resting back on his palms, chin tilted up and gulping air through parted lips like he’s thirsty for it. <em>Inhale through your nose,</em> Wonwoo wants to say, just like his trainer tells him, but the words never make it past his parched throat.</p><p>“Wonwoo-yah, are you okay?” Jeonghan asks. One of his palms come to rest on Wonwoo’s leg as if he knows. He always seems to know.</p><p>The sensation is barely there, dull but palpable, through the thin fabric of Wonwoo’s track pants, so Wonwoo figures he’s probably fine.</p><p>“’M fine,” Wonwoo mumbles.</p><p>“Good,” Jeonghan’s lips tilt, face glowing with a thin sheen of sweat under harsh lights. Even in his exhaustion, Jeonghan’s the same.</p><p>“Okay, let’s go over it again,” Soonyoung orders from the front of the room.</p><p>Jeonghan pats Wonwoo’s legs once, twice, like he’s willing them back to life. Wonwoo swallows, exhales once more before bracing himself. He ignores it all, the screams of muscles and joints, the tsunami of blood washing against his skull.</p><p>Wonwoo gets up.</p><p> </p><p>//</p><p> </p><p>They’re the only ones left, Wonwoo and Soonyoung, because Soonyoung volunteers to clean up and Wonwoo offers to help him.</p><p>Soonyoung casts him a surprised glance when he offers, and Wonwoo tries not to take offense. He’s already taken so much tonight, shoulders weighed down by his own missteps and Soonyoung’s tyrannical gaze.</p><p>The minutes pile on as Soonyoung refuses to look in Wonwoo’s direction. There’s nothing but the whir of the vacuum and the gravity of Wonwoo’s gaze, reflected ten times over. There’s nowhere to hide, not when there’s only the two of them in a room full of mirrors and Wonwoo feels like he’s drowning.</p><p>See, these things come like tides. Predictable, inevitable; patterns drawn up by the moon and the sun. It’s comeback season, and they’re standing on the shore. The next wave creeps closer, melting into the sand a hairsbreadth away from their toes. And like clockwork, Soonyoung gets mean. Extra hours in the practice room, drilling choreography until it’s mechanical, until it becomes impossible to move in any other way.</p><p>It’s not supposed to be personal, and it usually isn’t. Until Soonyoung expresses his frustration at Wonwoo for <em>getting the counts wrong</em> and in between vexed breaths, the moment catches. Words ring between them in Soonyoung’s voice, saying <em>we won’t debut because of you</em>.</p><p>Wonwoo remembers how much it hurt, how much effort it took to hold back until he reached the dorms before spitting out the sour taste in his mouth. Jeonghan was there, like he always is. Gentle hands and gentle voice saying, <em>he didn’t mean it</em>, as they watched Wonwoo’s ill feelings swirl down the toilet bowl. Soonyoung probably apologized afterward, but that part Wonwoo can’t remember. Those words are never as memorable as the hurtful ones. And that’s when Wonwoo understood, with knobbly knees pressed against his heaving chest, that maybe he doesn’t have the capacity not to love Soonyoung, even on his worst days.</p><p>That Soonyoung, ravaged by desperation, who clutched onto his dreams with a grip like a vise, is so far removed from the Soonyoung in front of Wonwoo now. Still one track minded, but with hands wide open, accepting, and ever so generous. Especially with his guilt-leaden bones, overflowing so much that it threatens to drown them both.</p><p>Wonwoo doesn’t trust himself with his words just yet, so he grabs Soonyoung’s hand instead.</p><p>“Soonyoung-ah,” he murmurs, wrapping his hand tighter. The metal of Soongyoung’s ring is cool against his palm.</p><p>For the first time since they’ve been alone, Soonyoung looks at Wonwoo and sees that he’s already been forgiven. Soonyoung smiles and it’s peaceful, like waves lapping the shore.</p><p>Wonwoo takes a breath.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>it's definitely not that deep. sorry for being snwu-ist. please talk to me in the comments if you'd like &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>